particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Mora
Aloria Albert Mora (2490-2564), Alorian liberal politician, and President of the Republic from 2554-2557. Born on 14 December 2490 in Calliope, Krentori. After following a lawstudy on the University of Libertia, he became a very succesful lawyer. Mora became famous for his suits against big coroporations, giving him the name of 'protector of the working class'. In the years that followed, Mora became active in all kinds of civil rights organisations. His most famous issue was his call for freedom of abortion and euthenasia. Together with some University of Libertia-professors, wellknown writers and famous actors, he kept on fighting for freedom of civil richts and equality in Aloria. By the mid 2540's, Mora was getting so disappointed in the Alorian politics, the 'gang' of intelectuals and liberals started their own political party. In the summer of 2546 the Liberal Party was born, with Mora as it's first leader. Although getting just a few votes and no seats in parliament at the 2547 elections, Mora stayed optimistic and continues to rally his political ideas through the country. And by the elections of 2554, Mora's dream came true: the Liberal Party became the largest party, and Mora was elected as President! Mora was a very friendly and caring president. About meetings with other politicians and ministers, he once said: 'I'd rather take a walk through the city right now, and talk with the real people and listen to their problems, then to having those boring meetings all the time without any results!' Mora was a man of the people. He often used his lunchtime to take a walk through the streets of the capital to talk to the common people. He always shows a great interest in his people and was able to listen very good to their meenings. Mora was a real people's president. As President Mora tried with his pollicy of broad coalitions and reconciliation to bring the parties together a bit more. No fighting and arguing, but working together and serve the Alorian people all together. Unfortunatelly, Mora failed. His efforts to realize a stable and healthy government failed also. Internal problems within the Liberal Party finally made the chaos for Mora complete. Ending up in a big political deadlock, Mora finally called for early elections in 2557. He lost, and the Liberal Party, once the largest party in the country, loses more then three quarters of his seatshare in parliament. Mora, who was very disappointed, stept down as party-leader. With another disappointing electionresult in 2558, Mora left politics. 'More then 10 years ago, we had a dream, to realize a new political world in Aloria. But we failed. We failed very hard' were his words. Mora retired and settled down in a beachvilla near Port Liberty. He never showes himselve in public again. One journalist was able to arange one final interview with the former President in the summer 2561, with the last words: 'I had an idea, a dream, a vision. We had the chance to renew politics in this country, and to really make a change! But unfortunatelly we failed. We disappointed a lot of voters, and I was very sorry for that. The Liberal Party failed, politics in this country failed. I was just a worthless president. Ah well... people probably will forget me anyway. They will only remember me when they see my name among the list of president names...' Albert Mora, who was a lifetime heavy smoker (he was never seen without his famous cigar), died in the morning of 6 March 2564 at his Port Liberty home, suffering with lung emphysema. He was 73-years old. Category:Aloria